


Closer

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: How had he...?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'dry'

The rain started as soon as they'd left the monastery, but Catherine didn't say a word about it. No sense accidentally making it worse, after all. And all the complaining or half-hearted wishing for it to rain more that she could attempt wouldn't make it suddenly dry. No... she'd just...

Pause, as a cloak was settled over her shoulders and a hood over her head.

"There you go," Dimitri's voice said, close to her ear. "There's plenty, so don't worry."

How had he even gotten that close to her without...?

"Thank you," she replied.

How had he gotten that close?


End file.
